


Split Screen

by Rohirrim_Writer



Series: And They Were Quarantined [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, C-Virus, College AU, F/M, Human Sven, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Samoyed, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and they were quarantined, dog marshmallow, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: This is a gift for Starkurt on tumblr who gave me the prompt and the motivation to actually see it through.Shout out to the C-Virus for being a complete dick.I reference a song called Red Balloon by Mindy Gledhill if you want to give it a listen. It wasn't an inspiration for this one shot by any means, but it reminds me of Kristanna, so I included it.Enjoy!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: And They Were Quarantined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731754
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Split Screen

Kristoff had been a part of Anna’s life for long enough now she couldn’t remember what life had been like before him. When Elsa left for college, Anna had still been in high school. Kristoff’s presence had only been on the outskirts then. After her parents died, Elsa and Anna had no choice except to learn to navigate the world alone. Kristoff had been there, a solid shoulder to cry on. They’d sold their childhood home and moved into a little two bedroom townhouse. Elsa and Anna’s relationship had been tested as they learned how to be sisters while Elsa bore the weight of responsibility, as Anna’s guardian. Kristoff brought her tubs of Ben & Jerry’s Cherry Garcia when Hans broke up with her and Elsa had only a cold, “I told you so.” in consolation.

When Anna went off to college Kristoff had been at the fringes of her radar. Despite that, he was the first one she called when she got a little too drunk and needed to get home. Or even when she stayed late studying in the library and needed to be walked to her car, which occasionally turned into communal study sessions, which turned into a standing study date every Tuesday and Thursday complete with gummy worms and junior mints. During finals, the entire crew would pile into her tiny apartment and study till they were dropping like flies. Kristoff held her in his arms then, after they fell asleep, books in hand. 

Summer was a welcome relief. When Honeymaren had suggested they all go to the lake, everyone heartily agreed. Between Kristoff, Sven, Ryder, Honeymaren, Elsa, and Anna they had to take two cars. Given that Kristoff had a truck, he was nominated to be the first driver, and Honeymaren offered her Subaru up as the second. 

Anna rode up with Honeymaren and Elsa. She hadn’t meant for them to end up segregated by sex, but Anna wanted to roll the windows down and sing along to the mixtapes she’d made especially for the occasion as loud as she wanted. She took her job as official snack master and deliverer very seriously. 

It was a three hour drive, but well worth the wait. The water was cool, the beers colder, and the company warm. Kristoff brought his Samoyed, Marshmallow, and set him up on a line in the shade. After Sven and Kristoff managed to get the giant, floating island they’d all pitched in for at Sam’s Club inflated, they hit the water. 

Anna stayed behind on shore to get the watermelon cut, feeding a few pieces to a begging Marshmallow along with some cubes of ice. She grabbed Sven’s the old stereo and tuned it to the local, classic rock station.. Ryder put up a brave fight for country, but from 100 yards away, there was little he could do about it. 

Anna had just peeled off her t-shirt and denim cut-offs to sun on the towel she’d laid out on the shore when Kristoff came swimming her way. He dragged a bright, orange, pool floaty behind him, pulling it into the shallows as he stepped toward her. 

“Hey, you coming in?” His looming mass momentarily blocked out the sun, casting her into shadow. 

“No, I think I’ll stay here, look after Marshmallow.” She looked over her shoulder to check on him. He was playing a game of catch and release with a grasshopper. When she looked back at Kristoff he was still looking down at her. 

“Come on, I’ll swim you out on the mattress, you won’t even have to get in the water.” She waited for him to tease her, for the inevitable snide comment.  _ It’s not like you can’t swim. Don’t be a baby, get in! What are you scared of, the Loch Ness Monster?  _ None came. 

Kristoff held the raft steady while she laid out on it. The water isn’t deep enough to cover her feet here. The first few feet he just walked out into the lake, pulling her behind, until gradually he disappeared beneath the water, and they-or rather he-was swimming. 

Anna wasn’t worried about him toppling her over, or grabbing her feet, or any number of other pranks. He pulled them out to the large floating island at a leisurely pace, the waves rocked Anna in a pleasant way, and the sun was bright and warm against her skin.. 

She stayed on the raft until Ryder suggested a cannonball contest. She drank one Smirnoff Ice and played judge to the swimmings contest bracket that Ryder won before they started getting too rowdy for her comfort. When she was ready, Kristoff swam her back to shore, safe and sound. 

On the way home they switched up the driving arrangement. Elsa wanted to sleep on the way home, so Anna was relegated to Kristoff’s Dodge Ram. Sven took the backseat, sprawling out across the entirety, he was asleep before they hit the highway. Anna took a bit longer, but the quiet sound of Kristoff singing along to Garth Brooks lulled her to sleep eventually. 

Fall bought with it another load of classes, each one harder than the last. Elsa and Kristoff were in their final semester of their Bachelor’s programs and they were busier than ever. They tried to get together when they could, but game nights dwindled, celebrations slipped by, and soon Anna couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Kristoff. 

But Christmas break brought with it fun and even though Elsa scrambled to start her Master’s, and every spare moment of Kristoff’s time was devoted to finding a job, they made time for each other again. The world seemed at rights again, like nothing could go wrong. 

They stopped hanging out long before the official announcement came. Elsa’s compromised immune system and severe asthma meant that they weren’t taking any chances. By the time the stay-at-home order came out, they had been social distancing for almost four weeks. Anna’s spring break had been extended for two of those before campus closed. Her life now consisted of longingly looking out the window of the town house that she now wandered alone, since Elsa had opted to shelter in place at Maren’s. She was surrounded by empty halls and despite the best efforts of the group chat, she was starting to suffer for it. 

Every Friday they still did their best to have a game night, even if it was over Zoom. It’s how she and Kristoff get in the habit of Facetiming everyday. They started to talk in the Zoom chat long after Elsa, Maren, Ryder, and Sven logged off, though sometimes it was hard to shake the latter. So it turned into just Facetiming before and after, which turned into Facetiming by lunch, which turned into Facetiming by breakfast, which turned into Facetiming first thing in the morning. 

They went through their whole days together. When Kristoff took Marshmallow on a walk Anna went on a walk, the routine reminded her to get outside everyday. They spoke around toothpaste foam and toothbrushes, from inside the dryer as she pulled out her clothes, and through the shower curtain. It was almost like having another person there. Almost. 

Anna started to go crazy by the second week. She’d done everything she could think of, she’d even cut her own bangs. Kristoff said they looked good, but they were definitely a little too short on one side. Kristoff had stopped her from sliding down the slippery slope of  _ I’ll just even it out a little bit _ , so they weren’t as bad as they could be. 

So, after exhausting all her resources and productivity, Anna turned to masturbation. It was kind of nice actually, with Elsa gone she could take out her favorite, loud toys. She didn’t have to worry about putting on clothes to get up and forage for sustenance and she could leave her toys drying on the bathroom counter after a cleaning. Which was often.

After a particularly boring day, Anna was having just such a session. It was somewhere around four the last time she checked. The sun’s muted rays filtered through her curtains and gave everything a feeling of being softer, gentler, more forgiving. Everything but the fantasy that unfolded in her head. 

The problem with the Facetime, the phone calls, the texts, was Anna had started to develop a  _ thing _ . It wasn’t her fault Kristoff liked to watch Doctor Who on the couch in nothing but a ratty pair of joggers, or that his voice always sounded gravely and rough right when he woke up, or that he always reminded Anna when to take her meds, and go outside, and drink some water, or take a break. It was  _ not  _ Anna’s fault Kristoff was apparently the total package. 

So she really couldn’t be blamed when Kristoff made more and more appearances as her masturbation muse. He fueled her fire...and he was a powder keg. 

She had been working on this particular scenario all week.  _ His large hands trailing down her body, until they're kneading the meat of ass, pulling her toward him, so each thrush grinds his pubic bone against her engorged clit. He’s pulling her off the bed, so only her shoulders and heat still rest against the pillows and her back is arching, the stretch of it a pleasant burn that adds to the fire.  _

She was so close, impossibly close, but she just couldn’t get over that edge. She groaned and pushed the ‘+’ button on her vibrator, but it did nothing to change the speed. She’d maxed it out, despite only needing that little bit  _ more.  _ The damn thing was a Lelo Sona and it had cost her nearly a hundred dollars. It had proved to be an investment, but if it didn’t make her come right then, she swore to god, she would-

Her phone started buzzing where it rested somewhere in the pillows around her head. She couldn’t see it and she didn't dare take the vibrator off her clit, not when she could feel her walls starting to flutter, her lower belly beginning to pulse. 

She found it half under the pillow under her head and held it up in front of her face. She could see Kristoff’s face looking between his phone camera and something in the background, probably his TV. They were supposed to watch an episode of The Bachelor and make fun of it together tonight. She  _ felt  _ the blush rise to her cheeks and she frantically tried to click  _ Ignore Call,  _ definitely _ Ignore Call _ , without a doubt  _ Ignore Call _ . The hand on her phone fumbled as her jostling slipped the vibrator against her skin into just the right position. 

She cried out as she scrambled to get the phone off her face. Her body buckled at her waist as she crumpled in on herself. She had been building this one for almost half and hour and it would be so good, so good when she finally…

“Anna? Anna are you okay? Anna what’s going on?” She’d brought her phone to hover above her, when she heard his voice. She wanted to stop what happened next, desperately, but the sound of his voice pulled her under hard and fast and she was coming. She nearly sobbed with it, unsure if what came out of her mouth was his name or not, all she knew was the inevitability of the tide, and she was powerless to stop it. 

He made a choked, little, astonished sound on the other end. Her eyes were almost closed, leaving her to guess what he must have looked like. She heard him breath her name like a prayer somewhere on the other end and for one brief moment she let herself revel in it. 

As she came down she panted, tears in her eyes, vibrator buzzing crudely against the sheets in the background. Her eyes fluttered open to stare back at the man on the screen. He was flushed, mouth slightly parted, eyes open wide and shocked. It took him a long moment to recover, before his mouth started gaping like a fish. He was going to say something. Anna was lying in her bed, in a post-orgasmic haze, she could see her right nipple on the screen, and he was going to try and  _ talk  _ about it. So she did the only thing she could do. 

She hung up. 

There was a brief stint where she tried to smother herself with a pillow afterward as well, but she decided to take a shower and pretend nothing ever happened instead. She then set about washing her sheets, her toys, her kitchen. The sun has long since gone down when she finally stopped. 

She got ready for bed with her usual routine, but it felt strange and empty without the teasing voice and familiar presence she’d grown accustomed to. She was about to get in bed when she finally checked her phone. She had two missed calls and a voicemail. 

_ Hey Anna, it’s Kristoff. I, uh, just wanted to make sure you’re okay. And-well-I think we might need to talk about what happened. I mean, we can forget about it if you want, I can do that. What call? Wiped from my memory, see? I just-I think I might-shit I hate these things. I don’t want you to feel bad, like I shouldn’t be calling you so much anyway. But it’s nice you know? Talking to you. You’re nice. I mean, I- _

The voicemail cut off where he ran out of time. She wasn’t even sure what he’d been trying to say by the end of it. She sighed and accepted the inevitable. She really needed to  _ call  _ him. She sat on the edge of her newly made bed and brought her thumb down on the dreaded call button. It rang twice before he picked up. 

“ _ Anna,  _ I-” He sounded like he’d ran for his phone.

“Kristoff, I am so sorry about earlier. I don’t want my mistake to endanger our friendship-”

“-should have texted first. I didn’t mean to catch you at a bad time. You deserve your privacy. If you want to have an intimate moment, you should be able-” They talked over each other and got no further than they had in the jumbled voicemail. 

“-I promise my feelings won’t change anything. Friends stay friends all the time when one of them is in love. I can-” She tried to approach this how she imagined Elsa would, calmly, methodically, mature. 

“Wait what?”

“-stop messaging so much if you are uncomfortable with that, but I have felt that way all this time and you didn’t seem to mind-” If she was being honest she’d probably felt this was about him for longer than she cared to admit. What did it matter if he knew now?

“What did you say?”

-so I don’t know why it would change anything now-”  _ God, please don’t let anything change.  _ She’d go mad without him in this isolation.

“Anna!” She started, knocking the nightstand so that her glass of water wobbled precariously, threatening to spill on the carpet. “Did you just say that you love me?”

“Well, no, not those words. I don’t think I actually said the words ‘I love you Kristoff’, but I may have  _ implied  _ it. I thought that’s what we were talking abou-”

“Holy shit.” Anna felt anxious and twitchy in her own skin. He still hadn’t responded to her and there’s a lot on the line. What would Elsa say if she alienated her best friend since high school graduation?

“Kristoff, I’m going to need you to say something.” She thought it over for a minute while he continued to leave her in silence, “Something else.”

“I love you.” It caught her like a punch in the gut and left her breathless. “Anna, I love you.” 

She felt light, like the rest of the world and all it’s problems had melted away until there was just Kristoff and Anna. Anna and Kristoff. She didn’t know if she was breathing, if the air in her lungs really made her lighter, like she was a red balloon that would float clear into outer space if Kristoff wasn’t there to anchor her back down. 

“Oh my god, I love you.” She couldn’t stop saying it. She was already addicted to the way it tasted in her mouth. The way it fell on her skin when he said it. “I love you.” 

“ _ Anna _ .” That sounded like I love you, too. 

“I love you.” She wanted to make up for lost time not saying it, like she could fill up all those little spaces by pouring enough into him now. 

“Anna-can we…” He sounded like a man wracked with longing.

“ _ Yes.”  _ She slid back onto the bed, spreading out wide, like she knew she would have to if he were here, if he were to fit between her thighs. 

She already had the hand that wasn’t balancing her phone slipping down beneath her pajama pants. Her flesh was soft and warm there, still swollen from her earlier escapades. She was wet enough that when she dipped her fingers into her core and brought it back to dance around the apex of her arousal there was already a pleasant, slick slide. She let her fall back and groaned. 

“ _ Kristoff. _ ” She could hear a static-y kind of rustling in the background as he moaned back. 

“Fuck, Anna. Wait for me, baby.” She whimpered and lifted her fingers from the heat of her folds. The heel of her hand still pressed against her pubic mound from under the band of her underwear and it provided a delicious pressure while she waited. She chased the feeling, trying not to make any noise as she bucked against her hand. 

“Anna, are you still touching yourself?”

“Yes.” She slurred the word, already drunk on the heady promise of greater pleasure. 

“Don’t.” She immediately removed her hand from her pants. She wasn’t sure if it was the command in his voice or the absence of stimulation that made her cry out, but she was already begging for more. 

“Okay.” She said when her breath came back to her.

“That’s it baby. Are you naked for me yet?” She wondered if he was, if he was lying naked in bed, legs out wide, his hard length curving up against his belly between them. She wanted to know what he looked like. 

She wanted to know what he tasted like. 

“No.” She whined. 

“Alright, then I want you to take off your clothes okay? I don’t want you wearing anything when you come for me.” The promise was enough to send Anna scrambling. The phone fell forgotten to the bed while she hastily peeled off her shirt, pants, and underwear. She let herself plunk down unceremoniously back onto the mattress, naked as the day she was born. 

“Okay, okay! I’m naked!” Kristoff chuckled from behind the phone. She still didn’t dare touch herself and so her hand laid useless on the covers at her side. 

“Are you wet?” His chuckle turned into a growl.

“Yes, Kristoff.” She couldn’t help the impatience creeping into her voice. “Are you hard?”

“Yes.” There was an air of teasing in his tone. 

“Are you touching yourself?” She didn’t even know what she wanted the answer to be. 

“Yes.” Anna changed her mind, if there was a right answer, that was it. She could picture him, thick thighs and thick cock, and thick fingers wrapped around his arousal. 

“Wait, you’ve been touching yourself this whole time, while I have to sit here like an Easter ham going cold?” He laughed heartily on the other end. She fisted the comforter in her hand, searching for any outlet for the pent up energy that buzzed under her skin. 

“No one said you had to listen.” It occured to Anna for the first time that she could have just touched herself, could have been touching herself the whole time. Only, she didn’t want to. She wanted to play his game. 

“Didn’t I?” She was breathless with the anticipation.

“God, Anna, you’re so fucking perfect.” She put him on speaker phone and set the phone beside her ear, eager to have both hands free. 

“Kristoff, tell me what to do.” The request wasn’t feeble, wasn’t delicate. She sounded confident and strong with him and it turns her on even more. 

“Alright feisty pants.” The familiar moniker made her smile, but it took on new meaning as she imagined the ways he might use it in the future. 

“Are your nipples sensitive?” It wasn’t exactly the sexy talk heard in movies, but Kristoff was nothing if not practical, and the reminder that it was  _ him  _ on the other end of the phone did the job. 

“Sort of.” She had to get a bit warmed up first, if she was completely honest, before it did a whole lot for her.

“I’ve imagined them you know. Remember the day at the lake?” Did she remember how he looked dripping with lake water, his chest hair literally gleaming in the sun, shaggy hair plastered back like a character from  _ Grease _ ? 

“Ya.” Maybe someday she’d tell him about how she dreamed about him on the way home that day, asleep in his truck. How in the dream it had only been them at the lake, as he’d carried her carefully into the water in his arms. How they’d made love on the bank.

“You wore that blue bikini, with the little pink flowers on it.” 

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I can’t forget. The tops of breasts got sunburned and I couldn’t stop thinking about whether your skin would flush like that if I touched them. Can you touch them now for me?”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She brought her hand up to her breast and took her time exploring the skin there, imagining what it would feel like to have  _ Kristoff’s  _ hands there,  _ Kristoff’s  _ mouth. 

“Can I touch myself?” She started to feel little bolts of pleasure, like an electric current, connecting the points where her fingers touched, to the point she desperately wanted to be touching. 

“You are touching yourself, baby.”

“You know what I mean.” She whined.

“Do I?” She knew what he was doing, what he was trying to get her to do-to say. She flushed at the though

“I want to touch my...you know-” He stayed silent on the other end of the line, waiting. “Pussy.”

“Fuck Anna.” She could hear the slick sound of his fist in the background get faster. “Do it. Please.”

“I wish I could see you, I want to- _ fuck-”  _ She heard the sound of slapping stop and she wondered if maybe he’d come, but then she heard a choked sound and the slow sound of his stroking resume. “I want to know what you taste like.” His voice had a raw quality to it she had never heard before. “I want to know what you feel like, Anna.”

She was overstimulated, after using a vibrator just a few hours earlier, and she knew the pads of her fingers wouldn’t be enough to get her there. So she took matters into her own hands and grabbed her Satisfyer from her nightstand drawer. 

“Kristoff, talk to me, please.” 

“I want to bury my hands in your ass. God I love your ass.” He keened. She reveled in this new information and stored it away for future use. The sound of Kristoff so close to cumming, a man on a ledge, drove her ever closer to their shared destination. 

“Kristoff-” She missed his hands as they worked himself, the sound drowned out by the buzzing, dildo in her hands. “I love you.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” She heard the groan of his release, a long, wrecked version of her name. 

“Anna, baby,  _ please. _ Come for me. I love you, let me hear you come.” For the second time that day she came apart for him. He talked her through it, “I love you, Anna. So perfect. You’re so perfect.” She imagined him milking the last of his release as he spoke. The image gave her one last shudder. 

“So next time let’s do it with video.” He panted, fucked out and bliss-ed out through the speaker. Anna smiled mischievously. This time  _ she  _ caught  _ him  _ unawares. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta so don't hate about my grammar.


End file.
